The Pumpkin
by clevershadowminx
Summary: In response to a letter from a fairly new student to Ouran, Hikaru and Kaoru play the game they've been playing since Middle School. But Yukiko's reaction is far from what the boys have come to expect.


**A/N: So this is a little one shot I wrote my Junior year of High School. I forgot about it though until recently. I edited it a bit and I hope you all enjoy :)**

The Pumpkin: A Ouran High School Host One-Shot

It had been quite a long time since they'd played this trick for many reasons. One reason being that they'd gotten bored with it. Another reason was that it had been giving them reputations for cruelty and girls were beginning to think they weren't worth the trouble. That was perfectly fine with them.

"She's here" Kaoru says, leaning up against the window, as he glances out and down to the courtyard below. 'She' referred to a medium height girl with long black hair who stood by a pillar in the courtyard.

Hikaru rose. He could remember only too well the many times they'd done this game that had began to double as a defense mechanism.

...

_The first time was in early middle school. Kaoru had received a love letter requesting that he meet his secret admirer in the courtyard after classes. The twins were skeptical that anyone could possibly tell them apart. So they decided to make a game out of it. Kaoru met the girl in the courtyard while Hikaru hid behind some trees._

_"You came." The girl says timidly as if at any second she might run away._

_"I'm sorry. I think you might have gotten our desks messed up." Kaoru explains. "I'm Hikaru."_

_"Oh," The girls cheeks flushed red, embarrassed._

_"But I really like you and Kaoru doesn't care so I thought maybe you could want me instead."_

_The girl looked disappointed at first but after some contemplation her face brightened up. "I guess if it's okay with Kaoru then it's okay with me."_

_"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled over to the tree. "She said she'll take you instead!"_

_"What?!" The girl's face is full of mixed emotions, anger, sadness, and a certain feeling of betrayal. Tears welled in her eyes._

_"See when you said you would have either of us-" Hikaru starts._

_"You were really saying you didn't want either of us." Kaoru finishes._

_Tears were falling down her cheeks. "You guys are mean!"_

_"We're mean?" The twins ask in unison. "You're the mean one." Kaoru rips the letter in half._

_The girl ran away, unable to say anything else._

_After that day they'd played this game throughout Middle School. Eventually though they'd stopped receiving letters... until now._

...

Hikaru snapped back to reality with an amused look on his face. He'd almost missed playing this game.

Down in the courtyard the girl with black hair stood patiently by a pillar, reading a book, only occasionally glancing up, waiting. Finally Hikaru approaches her.

Her green eyes glance up from the book. "Hikaru." She smiles, closing the book and clutching it to her chest.

Hikaru returns the smile. "Sorry." He finally reaches her. "You must have mixed up our desks. I'm Kaoru."

Hikaru remembers this as the part where the girl usually blushes, embarrassed at their mistake. But this girl wasn't blushing nor did she look embarrassed. She only furrowed her brow and emitted a "Hmm."

There is a slight silence before Hikaru starts again. "But I was thinking," Hikaru moves closer, touching the girl's shoulder for effect. "I really like you and Hikaru says he wouldn't mind if you went out with me instead."

The girl backs away from Hikaru's touch. "I don't understand."

"Oh" Hikaru feigns a sigh. "I see. you don't feel the same do you." He pretends to be dejected and lowers his head, beginning to walk away.

"No, that's not it." She says bluntly. "I don't understand why you do this."

The comment stops Hikaru in his tracks. "What?" He turns back to face her.

"You and your brother Kaoru. Why do you two do this?"

"I'm sorry." Hikaru tries to recover. "Like I said, I'm Kaoru." He pretends to be angry with her 'mistake'.

"But you aren't!" She yells adamantly, then has to catch her breath. "I know you're Hikaru."

Hikaru had to wonder, could she really tell the difference? Or was she just another delusional host girl who wanted to believe she could?

"You may look exactly the same as your brother, but there's more to people than looks."

This reminded Hikaru of Haruhi. He'd always assumed she was a fluke.

"Your personalities separate you and just because no one else seems to see it doesn't mean I can't."

She locks eyes with Hikaru and he doesn't know what to say. If this girl was telling the truth, if this girl isn't just crazy, he still wasn't sure he wanted this random girl involved in his life.

Finally Hikaru speaks. "So you can really tell us apart?" He asks skeptically.

She nods.

"Who are you?" Hikaru feels like he's seen her before, maybe in the host club. "You never signed the letter."

"Oh" For the first time the girl does blush. "Yukiko Nanahara."

Hikaru re-grasps Yukiko's shoulder. "I'm really not sure what I think about this right now Yukiko, but I do know that I think you're a very interesting girl." He reaches for Yukiko's hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. "I'm going to need some time to think."

Yukiko nods warily.

"But I would like it if you stopped by the host club."

"It's okay if it's just a no, I can take it."

Hikaru smirks. "It's not no. Think of it as maybe."

Yukiko returns the smirk. "Hmm. Then maybe I will stop by."

Hikaru turned to leave.

"I'll see you around, Hikaru."

He didn't turn around back to face her but smiled as he returned to his brother.

"What happened?" Kaoru rises from behind the bushes. "Did she not go for it?" He looks very confused.

Hikaru shakes his head, laughing slightly. "Nope, but not for the usual reason."

Kaoru tilts his head and raises and eyebrow.

"She didn't buy it. She saw right through me. She knew I wasn't you."

"What?" Kaoru chuckles a little. "You don't actually believe she can tell the difference do you? Don't tell me you like her?" He continues to laugh but then stops suddenly looking at his brother with concern. "Wait you don't right?"

"I honestly don't know what to think. But I guess we'll find out."

**A/N: I hope you liked this story and I would really love any feed back you guys have to offer. Also I am considering turning it into a longer, bigger fic so if you have any thoughts on that like you really liked the story and you would totally love to read more of the full story, or you loved it but you think it stands better on it's own, or you didn't really like it at all and wouldn't be interested in reading any more of it. Just let me know and please review. Reviews make my day and inspire me to keep writing :)**


End file.
